hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
V6
|name = V6 |kanji = |romaji = Bui Shikkusu |manga debut = Chapter 288 (Silhouette) Chapter 342 (Actual appearance) |anime debut = Episode 83 (2011) |status = Active |classification = World Leaders |members = Saherta Ochima Mimbo Kukan'yu Begerossé Kakin |affiliations = Hunter Association}} The V6 ( , Bui Shikkusu), formerly the V5 ( , Bui Faibu), is a group formed by the main leaders of the world.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 288 Overview The group is composed of two female and four male leaders from different countries: United States of Saherta, Federation of Ochima, Mimbo Republic, Kukan'yu Kingdom, Begerossé Union, and Kakin Empire.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Plot Chimera Ant arc Although they are not formally named, they use Knov and Morel Mackernasey as delegates to negotiate a diplomatic deal with Marcos offering him and his family asylum in exchange for his extensive military knowledge on the Republic of East Gorteau. Marcos agrees to these terms.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 In a flashback involving Netero, a member of the V5 orders the extermination of the Chimera Ants and while it's insinuated by any means necessary, they simply want them eradicated. This implies that the Hunter Association will suffer the fallout, when this is all over. However, the fallout for the Chimera Ant crisis never occurs as it's turned into a diplomatic issue by the V5. Thus the Chimera Ants are exonerated from any or all blame and they will now be classified as a new kind of Magical Beast.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 Dark Continent Expedition arc Sometime after his big announcement that he's leading an expedition to the Dark Continent, Beyond Netero is informed by one of his Expedition Team members named Curly that the V5 has personally contacted their benefactor King Nasubi Hui Guo Rou of the Kakin Empire to withdraw their announcement and sign the treaty that would bind them to follow their policies. Beyond tells his subordinate to have the King reject it and inquire what the rules are exactly. Curly thoroughly elaborates the rules, however, Beyond tells him to shut up as he's annoyed by the long-winded detail, much to Curly's dismay. Beyond goes onto say that the V5 would have him wait years to put his plans into motion and add insult to injury have him be a part of a chaperoned tour, which doesn't suit him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 After learning that the late Chairman Netero had left two DVDs for all of the Zodiacs to watch, the Dog Cheadle Yorkshire tells the other members that the V5 has given them an order to hunt Beyond Netero. Prerecorded footage of the late Chairman Netero's DVD reveals that for political reasons the V5 avoided approaching the Hunter Association and surreptitiously sent in their own teams and his son Beyond was in charge of expedition decision making. The video ends with the Zodiacs believing that Netero has given them an order to go to the Dark Continent and bring back "hope". The Zodiacs then discuss how to approach this situation and the Ox Mizaistom Nana questions whether they should contact the V5 about this. Furthermore, he states that the V5 can't decide on something like going to the Dark Continent for the better of the world since that's just a pretense to culminate land and resources. The meeting abruptly ends with a phone call directly from Beyond himself. They meet the wanted man at an undisclosed location, who requests the Zodiacs get in contact with the V5 and inform them they caught him, calling it a "quid pro quo".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 Before reporting Beyond's capture to the V5, Cheadle catechizes the incarcerated Beyond in his cell and also records it. Beyond first elaborates on the true meaning of the V5's official policy and starts with that he suggested an unlimited door policy that would clarify the choice. However, this idea would be shot down by the V5, so Beyond went behind their backs and made a deal with the Kakin Empire that could circumvent any conditions placed by the V5 to enter the Dark Continent all while making the empire a pioneering hero. This, on the other hand, would make the V5 loose face and so they made the Zodiacs hunt Beyond, and act as his chaperone in the Dark Continent. The incarcerated Beyond then challenges the new Chairman Cheadle if she and the association she represents is up to the challenge, whereas, she answers yes and has Mizaistom contact the V5. She also states that their plans have changed and that they will be going to the Dark Continent with Beyond as a top-secret mission for the V5.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 The International Permit Agency (IPA)'s Assistant Director Steiner leads a meeting with the V5 in regards to the Dark Continent and the expeditions made to it. Many of the facts stated are redundant and for the circuitousness of the start of the meeting, Steiner jumps to the main point: in order to peacefully quell the situation the V5 should invite the Kakin Empire into the group thereby reestablishing as the V6. This way they can unofficially support the Kakin Empire in their endeavor all while allowing Kakin to go down in history for a pioneer of the Dark Continent and, in exchange, they equally distribute its culminated resources with the other five nations. It's also noted that the Hunter Association has been commissioned to hunt Beyond Netero, and they manage to catch, convince him to agree with the terms, and will act as his chaperones in the Dark Continent. If perchance he were to escape while in their custody then they'll resolve the matter directly with the Kakin Empire and resolve it with the V6 offer. Though the V5 is initially skeptical about the Hunter Association's credibility for carrying out this mission and the fact that their budget would inflate an estimated 25 times, the matter is approved. After the meeting, Steiner talks with his superior the IPA Director about the meeting he had with the V5. While his superior praises him for a job well done, Steiner questions whether or not what he promoted and done in the meeting was right, though his superior claims there was no right or wrong in what he promoted, they played their part and the rest of the matters is in their hands. The V5 is briefly mentioned in a confrontation involving Pariston and Ging. The two argue over the fact on whether Netero would officially allow the Hunter Association to go to the Dark Continent without the consent of the V5, Ging believes he would, but Pariston disapproves of that notion. He claims that he'd risk losing the V5 as a client and refuse to accompany Beyond.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Afterward with the matters settled between Pariston and Ging, Ging usurps Pariston's number two position, he holds a discussion with three of Beyond's Expedition Team members and elaborates on the V5 expeditions they did and the Five Threats they brought back.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 The IPA Director has Cheadle draft a contract to be signed by Beyond to fulfill one of the newly established V6's conditions to enter the Dark Continent. The incarcerated individual doesn't object with what he reads and signs it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 The V6 and their expeditions are once again brought up in a Zodiacs meeting lead by Cheadle. Mizaistom informs the incarcerated Beyond about the Black Whale voyage to the Dark Continent and that the Kakin Empire has petitioned the V6 to allow him to attend the ceremony they're holding.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Leaders & Nations Summary of the Five Trips Trivia * The V6 may be based off the G7. Miscellaneous * George C. Cole voices one of the V5 members in Episode 83 (2011). He also voices Razor and Todo. References es:V6 fr:V6 zh:V6 Category:Group